Daydreams
by stained-glass-shadow
Summary: Dani is one of the biggest phans ever, so when she is in her school's auditorium and she hears a ghostly voice, her first thought is the Phantom. The voice speaks of the Angel of Music, but how Erik arrived into the 21st century is unknown to him. He hears Dani sing and is instantly taken by her. will Dani turn into a replacement Christine?Or can she break Erik out of his own mind


**I don't own Phantom of the Opera or the songs here! :)**

I was in chorus class, being bored out of my mind as usual. We were rehearsing in the auditorium of the school, which actually meant that we were all crowded on the risers (in my case trying not to fall off the back…) and listening to the teacher practice with the vocal ensemble.

Now before I go on, let me explain the chorus vs. vocal ensemble thing. Chorus is just singing and sight reading, it requires no audition and everyone gets in the class. And vocal ensemble requires an audition and you only get in if you are REALLY good or if you're the teacher's favorite. Vocal ensemble was the teacher's favorite class and therefore they held her attention for the entire rehearsal. Not that I minded or anything though, that meant I could daydream.

In this case I was daydreaming and staring at the cat-walk above the stage. My green eyes fell on the dummy that they used in the high school production of Phantom of the Opera last year. The dummy was supposed to be of Bouquet and a stage hand had dropped him from the cat-walk during the show, scaring the living daylights out of most of the audience. Instantly my mind wandered to the movie (which I absolutely adore, and know every line to) so I assumed it was just my imagination when I thought I saw a shadow move on the cat-walk. I kept watching carefully as we started to sing, even though I _knew_ no one was up there. The stage crew kept the door locked (trust me; I've tried to get up there before!) and it was during school hours so the stage crew wasn't there. My eyes scanned the length of the cat-walk and landed on a shadowy shape leaning on the railing. My breath nearly caught in my throat as I continued to gaze up at the person who was watching the rehearsal. I couldn't make out who was there, but the figure looked very tall. My mind jumped back to my thoughts about the Phantom, but the reasonable part of my mind immediately dismissed that thought as completely ridiculous. _Who do you think it is Dani? _The voice in my head scoffed, _the Phantom of the high school auditorium? _

I kept my eyes on the shadow until the end of rehearsal. I waited until the last person had left the stage and I was completely alone. "Hello?" I asked. "Is anyone there?"

When no one replied, I walked to the middle of the stage and stared out to the blue seats. Taking a quiet breath, I began to sing softly.

"Beneath the opera house

I know he's there

He's with me on the stage, he's everywhere!

And when my song begins,

I always find

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind!" I let the last note ring out, before I turned to go; laughing at myself for being so childish as to believe in fictional stories.

"Wandering child so lost and lonely,

Yearning for true friendship." A voice sang back to me. The lyrics were taken from the movie but with a few words changed. The voice itself was rich and deep, a beautiful tenor voice.

"Angel or stranger

Friend or phantom, who is there staring?" I sang.

"Would you believe in an angel?" the voice sang.

"Angel of music why this mystery?

Who is it there hiding?" I sang, trying to make the words flow as well as he had.

"You certainly get to the point." The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"I am just who I said." The voice replied. "I am an angel."

"I'm a bit old for fairytales." I said shortly.

"But not too old for daydreaming."

"What do you…?" I started, but soon fell silent.

"You saw me yourself; you were staring off into your own world." He laughed a bit. "I'm surprised the teacher didn't catch you!"

"That's one thing I'll always be able to do," I said. "No one can stop me from daydreaming! But why were _you_ watching rehearsal?"

"I was interested to see what kind of music they were teaching." He answered.

"I can't believe you stayed for that long."

"Well there was someone who was keeping me entertained." He said. "The girl with her head in the clouds."

"Me?" I squeaked as my eyes went wide.

"Indeed, mockery of the teacher and of other students is something I thought wouldn't have made it past six years old!" the man laughed. "But your voice is what kept me watching."

"It's nothing special." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up at the compliment. "There are better singers in the vocal ensemble."

"Ah, but they are the stuck up prima donnas who don't sing for their own happiness."

"What do you mean?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"I saw your expression while you were singing." He said. "You were getting lost in the music; you knew exactly how you wanted it to sound and the notes bent to your command!"

"I hardly think that all that happened in a stupid rehearsal." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"I also figured out at some point that you weren't trying."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I could do better!" I exclaimed.

"You can, you know you can." The man said softly. "What causes you not to believe in yourself?"

"What causes you to ask so many nosy questions, Mr. Mystery angel?" I asked.

"My name is Erik."

"That doesn't answer my question!" I snapped. I didn't know who this man was and I didn't know why he wanted to know everything about me.

"I ask questions to get answers." He said simply.

"Well this is one answer you aren't getting." I said. Turning on my heel, I began to walk off the stage.

"Until we meet again… farewell my little angel of music." The voice said softly.


End file.
